youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Life of Boris
Life of Boris is a slavic-based YouTuber. He is known for cooking, occasional gaming, and overall seemly randomized content featuring his shenanigans with random ideas, sometimes involving his cousin Anatoli or his cat Artyom. History Boris created his channel on July 6, 2012 with the username of NocturnoPlays, though there were no videos uploaded until May 4, 2015, when he uploaded his first video titled Cab driver Boris: THE CHEEKI BREEKI BEGINS - A Slav montage. On August 4, 2015, Boris uploaded a 1k subscribers special, 1000 SUBSCRIBERS SPECIAL - 3 months in review. After 8 months of creating content from his first video, he earned 10k subscribers and uploaded 10K Subscriber special - 8 months of slavness; later on after a year of creating content, he uploaded a birthday special and equally his 100th video, Buterbrod cake and Q&A - Birthday special (100th video / 50k subs special, which also celebrates him having 50k subscribers. On October 23, 2016, he uploaded a 401k subscriber Q&A video, titled Boris Q&A - 401K subs special. On May 10, 2017, Boris uploaded CHRONICLES OF CHEEKI BREEKI, and during that time, he had around 658k subscribers. On November 19 in the same year, he reached a milestone of 1 million subscribers and uploaded How to celebrate like slav - ONE MILLION GOPNIKS SPECIAL. Later on in January 18, 2019, he uploaded Still alive! Status Update, elaborating on why he had been gone for weeks, while also celebrating having 2 million subscribers. In that same video, Boris explains that his dream car, the E34 M5 which questioned in this video and was said to appear in his 2 million subscribers special, did not end up appearing as the price of said car had since doubled. Gopnik Gaming Boris has a defunct gaming channel, Gopnik Gaming, and explains why he stop uploading in Gopnik Gaming, describing how the YouTube algorithm is unreliable and makes it difficult to successfully run two different channels at once but he has recently uploaded a video named "this just got hard" on the channel so maybe he will revive this seemed to be dead channel Personal Life Boris was born on May 5th, but the year is still unknown. It can be estimated that his age is around 30. Not much is known about his family life, but he has a cousin, Anatoli, who appears in videos from time to time the only appearance in his videos for the much is him in with a mask on to hide his Identity and he as done a great job hiding his face. his other family members are vaguely mentioned once in a while, but have never been seen as of yet. His nationality is uncomfirmed, only mentioned to be a "Slavic country," but fans speculate he might be from Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, etc. however it is confirmed that he is not Bulgarian or Slovakian. Boris states that, like himself, his family members wish to maintain their privacy by remaining anonymous. Anatoli Anatoli is Boris' cousin who sometimes appears in his videos. He wears a white Adidas tracksuit with white ushanka in all of his appearances. Anatoli rarely speaks in most videos, leaving Boris to do most of the talking. Sergei Sergei is the cameraman who sometimes records his videos. There are no images to Sergei's appearance. Artyom (Komrade Kat) Artyom (born: ) is Boris' cat named after a protagonist from the "Metro" series by his fan's suggestion (before being named "Artyom", he was nicknamed "Komrade Kat" and still is called such to this day). He first appeared in the "Life of Artyom" video about his activity during his early days. Vadim Boris' neighbor, Vadim Blyat. Possibly not a real person, or not the neighbor's real name. Trivia *His channel is named after the movie "Life of Brian". *Boris' date of birth is correct (since the first video he made was published at the same date) but the year is still unknown. **According to Famous Birthdays, he was born in Slovakia in 1990 (yet again his nationality is still unknown because in his video, Most searched Boris facts, he mentions that he's not a Slovakian). *He was featured at VidCon London 2019 and uploaded a country review video. *Boris states that he wishes to remain anonymous in all of his videos; thus, very little is known about his appearance or life outside of YouTube. *Boris has made 3 music videos: Slav King, Red Roubles and Generation Hardbass. **"Slav King" and "Generation Hardbass" with DJ Blyatman and "Red Roubles" with XS Project **"Slav King" is the most viewed video on his channel. Gallery boris_vidcon.jpg|Boris anatoli.jpg|His cousin, Anatoli artyom.jpg|Artyom (taken from Boris' Tweet) sergei_fanart.png|Fanart of Sergei boris2-758x758.jpg|Boris squatting on a fence This page was created by DoomedXD on April 29, 2019 This page was corrected on November 23, 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers